supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Williams Family 2028 Christmas
Time to Go to Aunt Vicky's House Packing Things Petunia: "Your Aunt Vicky has invited your Aunt Mandy and your Aunt Frankie." Petunia: "Your Grandma Sophie and Grandpa Ray will be here too." At Aunt Vicky's House hugs Grandma Sophie John, Josephine and Jett: (to Grandpa Ray) "Hello, stinky grandpa." Grandpa Ray: Oh, thanks for noticing. That is my new cologne. Petunia: And our elf on the shelf came back this year. Christmas Eve Morning Writing letters to Santa children are writing letters to Santa Claus John: I want a Mr. Potato Head, Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Josephine: "I want a Tickle Me Elmo, Jessie cowgirl doll, a birthday party, a Rapunzel my size doll and 112 toys." Petunia: "112 toys? Josephine, sweetie, I don't think Santa will be able to stuff all of that into his sack." Josephine: "Why not, mommy?" Petunia: "Santa has a very small sack and can hold a limited amount of toys." see Jett's list to Santa over 10 feet long Jett: "I want a pair of roller-skates, a NERF blaster gun, a new bike, a bucket of toy soldiers, a yo-yo, some LEGOs, a swimming pool, a stereo, a trampoline, a drum, a hula hoop...oh yes, and I want a train set and a..." Bedtime Time to Open Presents and Look in Stockings looks in her stocking to find a couple of ballpoint pens, some Hershey's kisses, Japanese Cherry Blossom body lotion, shower gel, nourishing hand cream and body cream opens her presents to reveal a Fruit & Cheese Hamper basket, a yoga mat, Sensual Amber shower gel and body cream Satoko: "クール！" (Translated to: "Cool!") looks in his stocking to find a gift card to Best Buy, a Nintendo 2DS XL, Litten plush, some Hershey's Kisses, Fennekin plush opens his presents to reveal a Ju-on: The Grudge DVD, a Stand By Me DVD, Pay it Forward DVD Yoshi: "素晴らしい！" (Translated to: "Amazing!") looks in his stocking to find some candy canes, some peppermint bark, Hershey's Kisses, chocolate covered pretzels and sugar cookies opens his presents to reveal a Playstation 4 console, a Slumdog Millionaire DVD,an XBOX One and Family Guy Season 2 DVD Hugo: "Olé!" looks in her stocking to find personalized M&M's, a gift card to a local movie theatre, some peppermint bark, candy canes opens her presents to reveal the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 1 DVDs, Nature's Picnic - Fruit Gift Basket, a My Sister's Keeper DVD and Sensual Amber shower gel and body lotion Ling: " " looks in his stocking to find a Seedling Good Things for Boys kit, Brian's Song DVD and The Simpsons Season 1 DVD opens his presents to reveal a personalizable basketball hoop, a Nintendo Switch, The Notebook DVD and Benji DVD Akim: " " looks in her stocking to find some candy canes, a Clate Chalkboard manicure, mini ice cream sandwich press, Energy - Orange Ginger body cream, Dark Kiss body lotion, a Kate Spade New York 'skinny mini' bow stud earrings and a Timex modern easy reader watch opens her presents to reveal a white iPad 2, True Blue Spa Cracked Heel Treatment - Heel of Approval, Wild Honeysuckle body lotion and body cream, glamorous slip-ons from TOMS, a Nintendo Wii U and an 16 GB iPod Nano Kim: " " looks in his stocking to find a couple of ballpoint pens, some keychains, peppermint bark, a wallet and candy opens his presents to reveal a South Park Season 1 DVD, a Family Guy season 10 DVD, a Forrest Gump DVD, Kwang-Sun: " " looks in her stocking to find a sleep mask, Secret Wonderland body lotion, Laura Geller Beauty 'Bright Lips, Big City' Lip Pop Trio, an iPhone case and some chocolate Hershey's kisses opens her presents to reveal a digital camera, Silver heart monogram necklace, The Bucket List DVD, a camcorder Ji-min: " " looks in her stocking to find an Adele CD, Lemon body cream, Enchanted Orchid body lotion, a digital watch, an iPhone and an iPod Touch opens her presents to reveal The Simpsons season 15 DVD, leopard skin rickshaw messenger bag, Disney/Pixar's Up Blu-Ray, Rainkissed Leaves shower gel Lucy: "This is great!" looks in his stocking to find a pair of natural Monroe PANDA wood sunglasses, an iPhone cover, opens his presents to reveal an XBOX One X, iPad 2 in black, a My Left Foot DVD, South Park Season 3 DVD Matt: " " looks in her stocking to find some peppermint bark, Dancing Waters shower gel, a pair of shark earbuds, some mints, Black Raspberry Vanilla body lotion and body cream opens her presents to reveal a waffle maker, a soft pretzel maker, The Pursuit of Happiness DVD, Brown Sugar and Fig body lotion, shower gel and body cream Ania: " " looks in her stocking to find some nuts, some fruits, Cherry Blossom body cream, some candy and some ballpoint pens opens her presents to reveal an iPad, and MP3 player, Coconut Vanilla body lotion, a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses, E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial DVD Coco: " " Josephine and Jett open their present to find a box full of coal plus a note from Santa saying, "Josephine, John and Jett, a certain little elf told me that you three have been very naughty children this year. You menaced your adoptive siblings, flooded the house, ruined Kwang-Sun and Ji-min's 13th birthday, pulled cruel and hurtful pranks, tortured your mommy and daddy and said very bad words. Signed, Santa. PS, I looked at your letters and you were also very greedy as well." in cursive Josephine: "WHAT?! A NOTE! I ASKED FOR A TICKLE ME ELMO AND 112 TOYS! THIS BLOWS!" Jett: "Why just a stupid note?! I hate Christmas!" John: "AND I DIDN'T GET THE STUFF I WANTED! Wait! Let's try the stockings! We hope that presents are still in!" Josephine and Jett look in their stockings only to find lumps of coal Josephine: "Coal? This can't be!" John: "Aw...It never seems right." Jett: (screaming at the top of his lungs: "WE WANT DIANA AND TREY'S PRESENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" John: " " Josephine: " " Jett: "Uh, oh! I hear mommy and daddy coming!" and Bryce step into the room Petunia: "You know what Josephine Clarissa, John Joshua and Jett Kevin?" Bryce: "As you three have all been very bad and have been put on Santa Claus' Naughty List, you will forfeit your privilege of staying up on New Year's Eve. Besides, we called Santa Claus and told him to bring you coal instead of presents this year." Revenge! John: "I know, let's hurt our brothers and sisters!" Josephine: "Yeah, we are so gonna kill them!" Jett: "Coco's gone, she went out with her cousin!" arrives back Coco: "I'm back, guys!" is seen with a hunting knife lashes out at Coco and stabs her laughs Cut to: is bleeding Coco: "Help me, please! I'm bleeding!" The Missing Presents Cousin Diana: " " Cousin Trey: " " Christmas Dinner Aftermath Williams Family arrive home furious Bryce leads the screaming, howling, crying, screeching and bawling triplets into their house and upstairs Bryce: Shut up, all of you! furious Petunia hands Bryce, Satoko and Yoshi a cardboard box each Yoshi: "What is going on?" Satoko: "Are we moving away?" Petunia: "No, no, not that. You two will help me and your father to put those decorations away, because the triplets have ruined Christmas for everyone." Jett: "WHAT?!!!" grabs herself a cardboard box John: "WE WANT A BIRTHDAY PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jett: "YEAH!" Josephine: "WITH BIRTHDAY DECORATIONS!" Petunia: (screeching) Just shut up!!!!! Birthday decorations set up for Josephine, John and Jett are still there yanks down the birthday banners helps out puts the birthday things away furiously shoves the decorations into the box beats Petunia with a baseball bat Jett: "I hate you, and wish you were dead!" hits Bryce in the head with a baseball bat Cut to: dials a number on his cell phone to Military School in Alabama ???: "Hello?" Bryce: "My name is Bryce Williams and I'd like to enroll my triplet children into your school." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "How old are they? How many weeks?" Bryce: "They are all five years old. Until they are 18 years old." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Sorry. They have to be at least 10 years or older." (Josephine uses a sling shot and knocks the cell phone out of Bryce's hand, and it falls from the window and it smashes) Category:Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts